Lust, Love, and Life
by auserei
Summary: An ongoing tale between Link and Dark, evolving from twisted lust and loss to second chances and new outlooks. Warning, yaoi, gore, and rape *only for the first two chapters* . The settings *mostly* and characters are property of Nintendo, but the story is mine. Please refrain from bashing, your warning was above, thank you. Chapter five will begin when i get more feedback.
1. Initial Desires

Chapter One

So quiet, almost tranquil. It's eerie how calm it seems. The water is still, the air is too, nothing but  
the sound of the heavy door falling closed behind me. Of course i should have known better, as soon as the bars  
rose over the door i knew it was all a game. Just another beast toying with my mind, making me twitch at the  
slightest sound or motion. I walk slowly ahead, aware of the image before me, a small island and a dead tree.  
The exit is just beyond, but it too is barred, simply teasing me with its presence. I look once more at the tree,  
the lack of sunlight must have been its end, as a shortage of water is certainly not the issue, what a pitty.  
What's this, a reflection? No, there something more to it, it's alive, but what is it?

"What took you so long hero? I've been waiting ages for your arrival." the beast spoke, eyes glowing bright  
red as the word hero was spat from his lips. "Now what's that look for, never seen your shadow before?"

My shadow? So that's it huh, i have to kill something that looks like myself? What is Ganondorf up to, what  
makes him think this will work? It doesn't even entirely look like me, it has my form, but its skin, clothes, even  
the hair is solid black. The only thing on him with any amount of color is those blood red eyes...those eyes.

"Link! Quit daydreaming and get this over with, we have to hurry to save Zelda remember?" Huffing at me with a  
frantic expression, Navi, you're right. Let's kill this thing and move on.

I draw my blade, watching closely as my opponent does the same. Two steps to the right, one step forward.  
He's mimicking my moves, like im looking into a mirror, watching myself. This is going to get old real fast, i best  
finish him off quick before it gets to me. A quick lunge forward and a clash of metal begins our battle, my teeth  
gritted as i feel his strength slightly exceeds my own. We break and jump back only to charge at each other again  
and deflect each others blows. Ugh! This isn't working, but i see now what Ganon was getting at, him and his dirty,  
twisted tricks. I'll be sure to make his death painful when this is all said and done.

"Link look out!" shrieked Navi, her voice full of terror as the shadow's blade plunged into my shoulder.

"Come now Link, i expected more from you, the least you could do is quit daydreaming and start paying  
attention!" the shadow shouted as he yanked his blade from my flesh and swung at me again. I barely evade his  
attack before he speaks again. "I want you to be aware of every bloody wound i lay upon your body, i want to hear  
you scream in pain as my blade slices through you." Another swing of the blade comes down at me furiously as i  
jump back in attempt to avoid further injury, to no avail. He chuckles, a deep, dark laugh, "So is this really it?  
Is this what my sole purpose truely is? You've got to be kidding me, there must be something missing here. There is  
no way my master could deem YOU such a threat, you're weak. Look at you, already bloodied up and i've only just  
began to have my fun, though i must admit, you're not proving to be much fun at all." He pauses a moment, sliding  
his tongue slowly over his blood soaked blade. Disgusting creature, tasting me like some animal. He chuckles once  
more. "Again with your dirty looks, whats the matter hero? Do you not like watching me take you into myself? I think  
you do taste rather lovely, and you know, it would be a shame to let something so beautiful go to waste. Perhaps you'd  
prefer if you were taking me in instead." He then smiled in a way that made me shudder, and i froze in place at his  
implications.

"You beast! You truely are evil incarnate, to suggest such a thing, it's disgusting. Link, finish him off, i  
can't stand hearing him talk anymore!" Navi screamed at me, her voice so shrill when she got upset in this manner.  
Regardless of knowing she was right, i couldn't seem to move from my spot, i just stared at him, this dark creature  
grinning before me. "Link? Link, hello, snap out of it and kill him!" I look at her as she floats before me, furious  
as ever. I come to reality to find her missing in the blink of an eye, her muffled cries comming from behind me. I  
quickly turn to find the shadow holding her in his cap and tying it into a knot to prevent her escape before tossing it  
onto the little island some distance away. She screams as she flies through the air but goes silent after a solid thud  
of her hitting the tree and falling to the sand below. I reach out to her and attempt to run to her aid but im cut short  
as cold metal braces itself against my throat, a small cut drawing blood from the pressure the blade had forced against  
the soft skin there.

"What's the hurry link?" the beast whispers in my ear, sending chills up my spine as the hair on the back of my neck  
stands on end, "There's no need for her right now, she'd only get in the way. Don't want her spoiling our fun now do we?"  
he smirks at the word fun then nips at the tip of my ear as he presses himself tightly to my back. I can't help but gasp  
at the sudden action and the closeness in general, but the sound pleases him and i soon growl in frustration. He chuckles  
again, deep and low in my ear, "There isn't much you can do with this blade at your throat is there, you can only stand  
there and take whatever i give you." I can feel his wicked smile as his blade slides ever so slightly over my neck, causing  
the blood to now run down. "Your blood is delicious you know, and you smell rather wonderful too now that i notice. I  
wonder if your skin tastes good too, or perhaps i shall pertake in the pleasure of your flesh by other means." I do my  
best to struggle as his hand grasps at my thigh, a finger digging into the gash he had managed to leave beforehand. Again  
i feel that smile creep along his face as i squirm before him, unable to stop myself from wincing at the pain." Oh my my,  
perhaps you will be some fun after all." he smirks before licking my shoulder wound, shoving his tongue in deep. I groan  
in pain despite knowing it only seems to fuel him further. "I like the way you sound, a shame you don't use that lovely  
voice more though. Thankfully i think i have a way to remedy that." he laughs as i gasp at the thought, "Yes i believe  
even with your innocent body you know very well what i'm going to do, i'm going to make you mine. I will make you whimper,  
beg, cry for me. I shudder with anticipation at the screams that will be tearing through you as i ravage this magnificent  
body of yours. "He licks the side of my face as i stare off at the distance, in total shock and disbelief of what i'm  
hearing. How can he do this? Why would he wish to, this is beyond evil, it's just vile. I'm quickly snapped away from my  
thoughts as i hear the sound of my belt being undone. No, no, NO! I grab at his sword, praying my fingers aren't cut off  
as i push it away from my troat. Thankfully the beast seemed distracted enough to have released his hold and it took  
little effort to push it away.

"Oh? you wish to fight some more do you, very well, i don't mind hurting you in the least as long as you're still  
alive to suffer in the end." I glare at his remark before realising the master sword was lost to me at some point.  
"Looking for this pretty boy?" the shadow grins as he swings the master sword like a pendulum before me, that bastard!  
I charge at him regardless, swinging a fist at his face and surprising myself as i land the blow. The shadow crashes  
to the shallow water below but my victory is short lived as he rises again, his eyes glowing a vicious shade of red. He  
comes at me faster than i can react, and before i know it i'm the one in the water, with him hunched over me, holding me  
down with little effort. I try to kick him off but it fails, i squirm beneath him in an attempt to escape but my struggle  
falls short as he leans down to bite into my other shoulder. I scream in pain and surprise as i feel my hot blood pouring  
out to taint the water below me. He rises with my blood all over his face. I watch as it slowly flows down his chin before  
dripping off onto my face. He looms over me with the most wicked of grins, and i can't help but feel fear come over me.  
"that's right, be afraid Link, because now you've pissed me off. I was going to take it easy on you and make your death  
swift when i was done, but now i think i'll keep you here, alive, to be my eturnal play thing." My eyes grow wide, eturnal?  
No i can't stay here, Hyrule needs me, Zelda needs me, Navi needs me. I have to break free somehow, i have to kill this  
monstrosity or i'll die here myself.

He licks his lips as he watches the horror grip my face, and i know inside he's just beaming, but his face no longer  
shows it, and that scares me even more. Those eyes, glowing so bright, so hungry. Before i know it my tunic is being cut  
away from me and my panic grows to a point i nearly can't think. He seems unconcerned that he cuts at my chest as he  
removes my clothing, slowly, letting me watch as he teases me. Still he keeps a straight face and i soon become bare before  
him, nothing but skin and blood for him to gaze at. He licks his lips then lowers himself to me, taking me by a fistful of  
hair and crushing his lips onto my own, biting my lip hard to force me to open up. My body tingles as his tongue delves  
into my mouth. I'm surprised at the warmth my shadow seems to posess, and for some reason, that heat flows through me in ways  
i've never felt before. I'm brought back to reality as he laughs, "What's this now? I could be wrong but i think the hero is  
enjoying my use of him, look at that flushed face. Oh, don't glare at me, i'm only stating facts, though you looks so cute  
when you're angry." I can't seem to win with him, and that only upsets me further, which in turn gets another laugh from  
him. "You know, when you're crying out to me, you should call out a name, so i know when you finally break and truely  
become mine. Hmmmm, now what should i choose, master? No, too cliche and to be honest i'm not all too fond of my master. Why  
don't you just call me dark, short, simple, to the point. Yes i rather like that." he grabs my face to look him in the eyes,  
"It's settled then, i want you to call out my name as you reach your breaking point, call out to me when you finally see you  
want what i'm going to do to you." I just stare at him in disbelief, how could i ever enjoy such sickly desires.

Before I could give it any further thought i was shoved once more on my back and cried out as this Dark left a trail of  
bloody bite marks down my torso. I couldn't stop myself from yelling as he bit hard into my hip, blood gushing from his mouth  
as he attempted to drink from the source of his supposedly delicious toy. That's all i was soon to become, a play thing, used  
and abused by this molevolent being. Despite this though, parts of me seemed to enjoy the thought, something deep inside, stirring  
at his every touch. I had to fight it, how could i ever think such horrible things, but i quickly lost the battle when fire  
shot through me. At first i didnt understand but as i looked down i couldn't help but gasp at the sight. My body had become  
aroused by all of this and that arousal was now being drawn deeply into the shadow's mouth, sending sparks through my spine as  
my face grew hot at the thought of the pleasure it was bringing. My conflicting emotions died away as i groaned at the feel  
of that hot tongue wrapping around my swollen member. I couldn't stop myself, it felt so amazing, and with each stroke it only  
seemed to get better, the fire burning hotter, my body begining to ache with some need i couldn't explain. My back arched as  
i moaned, my nails dug into dark's shoulders and it caused him to stop. I stared at him for a moment in plea before realising  
it and replacing the look with anger.

"Oh, you don't deserve it, even with that look you gave me. Beg all you like Link, you are my toy and i say when you get  
to enjoy it." He grins again, lightly rubbing circles at the tip of my hard on, making me bite my lip in frustration. "I'm  
glad to see you were enjoying yourself though, and to no surprise for the first time, but you're in trouble remember?" He rubs  
his cheek in response, " Did the sheer bliss make you forget? Though it does make me happy to see that though you may be stubborn  
it shouldn't take long to break you." I glare at him again then look away as a blush fills my face. I don't understand, how could i  
be enjoying this? It's just wrong, disgusting, impure. I'm quickly yanked from my thoughts though as i feel the shadow grasp my  
hips and lift them up, not realising he had stripped himself as i had dazzed off again. My eyes grow wide as i feel something  
pressing against my anus, what's he thinking? That's and exit not an entrance! He presses in slightly and i shut my eyes tight in  
anticipation but after a couple of moments i open them again to see him staring at me, almost deep in thought. "You know what? I  
think i would rather take you in me once more, and i just know it'd make you squirm to know i would be taking your innocence all  
the while. Oh and the faces you'll make, battling between your utter disgust for me and my actions and the utter ecstacy that will  
surely course through your entire body. Yes i think that will be a fine way to break in my new toy indeed." he smirked, and i  
couldn't stop the fear from showing as he rose to kneel above me, his hand now stroking my once again hardening member. I blushed  
and tried to fight it but deep down inside his words struck me hard, i knew he was right. I was enjoying this most lothesome of  
acts, and my body showed that rather evidently as he positioned himself above me.

He leaned before me, just inches from my face with that wicked grin still in place, then whispered, "Are you ready? I highly  
doubt so, but that's good. It will make your screams that much more delectible, oh, and don't forget to call out my name when  
you fall to your desires." I hated him, with so much fiery passion, but a new passion flowed over me as i heard a grunt escape  
his lips and i felt warmth surround my cock entirely, hugging it tight. I couldn't help but throw my head back and moan at the  
feeling, this amazing, new feeling that seemed to wrap itself around my entire body. All my pain was forgotten, and in turn, my  
senses, as i no longer worried about my hatred towards this monster. One moan after another escaped my lips as the beast rode  
me, slow at first but quick to pick up speed. I saw in his eyes, he too was enjoying this, and a part of me returned in thinking  
of my hatred for him. Before i realised what i was doing i had grabbed the shadow's hips, nails digging into his flesh and  
enticing a moan from him, and thrusted upwards as hard as i could. He yelled at the sudden motion and i could see the pain in his  
eyes, this made me in turn grin as wickedly as he. He glared at me with those glowing red eyes and slapped me hard across the  
face. "How dare you, i am in control here, not you. This is my domain, you are MY toy!" he snarled as he tore up my thighs with  
his nails, causing me to groan in pain. "That's right, you belong to me, i do as i please with you now. You have no rights, no  
say, no hope of ever escaping me." then he began to ride me again, cutting me with his nails in various places to punish me for  
what i had done.

A mixture of pleasureable moans and painful groans left me, the two blending together after some point. I couldn't seem to  
get enough air as i panted heavily between my cries of pleasure, and though i hated myself for it, i couldn't deny that i was  
truely enjoying this. The heat that shot through my spine grew so intense i could barely take it any longer, the pleasure so  
strong it was almost becoming painful to bear. When i felt dark's entrance get even tighter i lost it, my senses seemed to explode  
and my head got lighter as i called out louder than any time before. It was dizzying, the wave after wave of utmost pleasure that  
was gripping me hard, making me shudder with each pulse. Dark stopped moving shortly before the bliss had overcome me and was  
now chuckling at me again. It didn't seem to bother me this much though, most likely due to my entire body tingling and my head  
swimming from it all. "What was that hero? I don't think you shouted it loud enough for all of Hyrule to hear, or maybe you did.  
What a sweet sound it was too, i knew i'd break you." he smiled, and i snapped back to reality realising what he was talking about.  
I had done it, i called out his name, just as he said i would. I suddenly grew ashamed of myself, and felt grotesque with him  
lying over me, my cock still burried within him as it softened. I wanted him off of me, i wanted to wash everything we had just  
done away, i felt so filthy. "Aww, What's this now, don't look so sad. You seemed to rather enjoy it at the time so why not revel  
in it now?" he smiled as he rose, "You might as well get used to it hero, because this is just the begining. Next time you will  
know what it feels like to be completely filled by the likes of me. I may not fill that hole in your soul but by the time i'm  
done with you, you'll be spilling our happiness all over the floor. Keep that in mind while you wait." With that he simply  
walked away, tunic in hand, and didn't utter another word to me until his need arose again.


	2. Taken

How much time has gone by? Minutes, hours, days...more? I can't seem to tell, this place doesn't change. It never has in the many years i've spent here, waiting, hoping for the golden haired child's arrival. Once he did finally arrive i was surprised to find, all those years of plotting and planning, all that time of training myself for this fight, my desire to utterly destroy him left me. I did not understand what was holding me back but i knew i had no choice at this point. If i did not kill him my master would kill me in turn, either way one of us wasn't to see the light of another day. Still, despite knowing this, i couldn't help but watch as he cautiously approached and admire his form. Other than my master, i had not seen another living being, but something about this one looked exceptional.  
Even in this dim, dank light his hair seemed to shine like the sun. His eyes so were blue, they made the water seem colorless. It took me a moment to realise just how close he was getting as he approached the small island with me watching just beyond the dead tree. How funny it was, how this symbolised the two of us, he being the golden sand of which i, a lifeless being, leached from.

I decided it was time to make my move, after all, it wouldn't be as much fun if he caught me off guard instead. I step from behind my post, a small smirk crossing my face at his reaction. "What took you so long hero? I've been waiting ages for your arrival." I made my eyes glow for affect, "Now what's that look for, never seen you shadow before?" The look that he gave me almost made me laugh, surprise, confusion, hatred. Yes, he is right to hate me for i am here for nothing more than his corpse, my purpose is to kill him and...and then what? I hadn't much time to those thoughts before some annoying high pitched voice tore at my ear drums. Some glowing thing floating about the hero, spouting nonsense about saving that wretch of a princess the master holds so dear. The sound of his blade drawn brings me back and we soon share a bloody dance with each other. It would be so beautiful, if it were not for the true intent, though i admit he wasn't quite what i had hoped as far as a challenge was concerned. I understand my master made me stronger and gave me power over the shadows themselves for this but i find it was all rather unnecessary. In the end the golden haired child is still just that, a child. Too young, innocent, and in need of more training it seems. Even though i mimic his technique, the boy has a long way to go, a lot more to learn. Pity he wasn't truly ready for me by the time he got here. It is not long before i have him bloody and held hostage to my blade at his throat. How could i let all of this go to waste, i'm sure master wouldn't mind if i had a bit of fun with him, as long as he died in the long run. He tasted absolutely divine, and now that the blue squeaker toy was silenced, i could enjoy the sound of his voice as well. I knew he was fighting with himself as i teased his senses, little touches here and there, my voice whispering in his ear. His expressions showed his utter disgust in it all but other parts of him seemed to revel in the attention i was giving him, even when i hurt him, his body responded passionately. Imagine my surprise though as i find the young hero grasping for the very blade that cut at his throat, pushing it from him. If i hadn't noticed in time the fool would have lost a finger or two, and how does he repay my kindness of releasing him than by a swift fist in my cheek. It's my fault, i suppose, for being caught off guard but as i crashed to the water below my anger swelled and i was on him in a second, ready to claw him apart. Sheer terror gripped his face as he suddenly found me on top of him and that look is the only thing that spared his life, though i cannot say it 'saved' him. No, it stirred me to do something i myself was questioning, but i did it regardless. I said i was going to break this boy and now i know exactly how i was to do it. If i were to enter him it would only cause pain and fuel his hatred further but if i were to let him in myself? Oh, my dear boy, you are soon to tear yourself apart with madness as you fight between all your hatred and disgust and the bliss i am about to bring to you. Let it eat away at you as you hate not only me but in turn yourself, for loving what i'm doing to you.

Now that i think back, that may have just been my anger talking, though hearing him truely call out my name... It did something to me, something i don't quite understand yet. So many changes all of a sudden, not just to the environtment but to myself too. I can feel the boy's blood running through me, it almost makes me feel...solid. The more i have, the stronger the feeling gets and it seems to be changing me physicaly in ways as well. I've noticed my reflection a few times as i gave the golden child a chance to breathe, i seem to be growing pale, the shadows themselves falling away from my body. My hair and skin going whiter with each taste of the boy, but my eyes remain this blood red. They no longer glow quite like they used to but i can still get them to shine a bit. This i can get used to in time, i suppose, but its the exhaustion and pain that settles in now that frustrates me. Before, i felt nothing, pain was but just a moments notice before i was at it again and i never grew fatigued. I'm sure the one the glowing nuicance calls Link is happy to see it though, as it has been offering him more time to himself. Then again, time to his thoughts may not be such a great thing for him either, not after all i have implanted into his innocent mind. I see him below me now, in the sand, all curled up and attempting to cry quietly to himself. Of course i can hear him but i feel no need to taunt him further at the moment.

I simply sit here and watch as those tears fall from his chin, thought the angle leaves that a bit difficult. I feel an odd need to comfort the child, though that thought simply filling my mind is bewildering enough. Is this another side affect from his blood? Master had explained this to me once before, i believe he called them emotions. He always said i had no need for them, they were only a weakness, and so i was created without the capacity to feel them. I may be mistaken, but perhaps taking in this child as i have been is breaking loose the hold my master has over me, i will have to test this theory later though. For now, let's give this comfort thing a try, "You know, i can hear you sobbing down there, why don't you cut it out? Aren't heroes supposed to be tougher than that, you're  
just going to cave in and let little ol' me win that easily? Where's that fiery spirit, that courage that you seem to hold so dear." I hop down from my perch in the tree to stand next to him. He just glares at me and tries to push himself further from me so i kneel beside him, catching his leg to hold him still. "Yeah i know, i'm just a terrible beast out to maime and kill. You know i understand why youre flinching, what with all the fun i've been having with you, but you're no fun when you are completely broken." Another dirty look is recieved from those watery blue eyes and i realise i am not really helping all that much. I suppose i can't blame him for hating me though, i mean after all, i've done nothing but use him in the worst of ways for quite some time now, our last session being moments ago.

I must say, it was rather exhilerating, to watch his face as i entered him, and how it evolved as i continued with my perverted game. So many expressions, some of which i still don't quite understand. At first, more fear and hatred as i began with licks and nibbles down his neck and back, though that boy doesn't seem able to really contain himself when pleasure grips him. He was panting and mewling before long, his body showing signs of need rather quickly. For all his struggles he really did love when i would trace circles with my tongue across his flesh, causing goose bumps to rise over his arms and legs. Oh, and when i bit between his neck and shoulder, that wonderful area of flesh i do so love to sink my teeth into, he would moan quite splendidly and arch towards me every time. My hands  
would raom across his soft skin, taking heed of all the scratches i had left behind in the past. It was becoming difficult to find a good patch of flesh i hadn't managed to tear open. It's almost a pity, as his skin feels so soft and delicate at my fingertips, sensations of which i am not accustomed to at all. I also quite enjoy feeling his hot breath against my skin as he clambers and claws at my body, despeately grasping as if he were falling. If it weren't for my quick healing capabilities i'd be as torn up as the hero. He becomes like a ferral beast when i take him, the harder and faster i go the hungrier his inner beast becomes. Of course it all must come to an end and then my precious toy is back to sulking in a corner when we finish, such a pity.

Hm, here's a thought, as i don't seem to be very good with my words, perhaps i can comfort his body and let that work its way into his mind. I can't say i don't enjoy watching the boy squirm beneath me and his pained expressions are rather adorable, but i think i would like to keep this toy and having it hate my entirely would not work well in my favor if i were to keep him. Now let's see, a gentle approach would be best, where to start though. It seems he has settled despite my hand still gripping his thigh, he simply stares up at me now with a blank expression. Perhaps i shall start with gentle kisses this time and see how he reacts.

I lean in for a kiss, ignoring his failed attempt as fleeing, seeing that he hasn't the energy for a fight. I take advantage of that, pulling him close to me and gently pressing my lips to his cheek before licking his salty tears away. I can't help but chuckle at the shocked look on his face as i return my gaze to his, but that only upsets him further so i return to kiss him again, this time on the lips, resisting the urge to take him in deeply as i know it would only bruise him further. I let my hands caress his body, sliding slowly over his tattered skin, being careful not to open any of the fresher wounds. I can feel his heartbeat pounding in his chest, fear surely taking over and causing his body to panic. I must slow that heart, but how? I continue with the kiss, licking his bottom lip as if asking for permission to taste him. To my surprise, he obliges, and my tongue meets with his shortly after. Again, i marvel at the golden child's marvelous taste but fight myself from caving in to my old habits all the while. I gently suck on his tongue, inviting it well into my own mouth, enticing him to lead this act himself. To my delight he takes the hint and is soon leaning into me, grabbing me firmly by the shoulders and deeping the kiss all his own. It's so hard to fight my urge to take over and ravage him when he's being so naughty, but i continue to let him think hes in charge. I must say, i find myself rather surprised at his boldness and ability to take command as his hands begin to roam over my body and tear at me as i did to him so many times before.

I'm not sure if his reaction is due to some sort of revenge, or if it is simply the fact that this is all he knows, but i accept his roughness regardless. He bites my lower lip, breaking our kiss to lead kisses down my neck, nipping here and there as he goes. I moan in turn, a sound that seems to only fuel him further as he continues to bite, lick, and kiss his way down my body. Oh, how he tortures me with his teasing, so slow and deliberate, making me ache for him. His mouth leaves me tingling all over as he goes over my entire body. Even my arms and legs recieve affection, leaving a trail of bloody marks and goose bumps behind him. His hands follow close behind those delightful lips, grasping and clawing here and there, making me groan in pain. My very skin seems to burn with anticipation by the time he arrives at his target. He looks up at me, an absolutely devilish grin upon his face, nipping and kissing the inside of my thighs as if lying in wait. I nod to him, wondering if that is what he awaits, and the next moment i am answered as i recieve one long stroke of his tongue from my balls all the way up to the head of my throbbing cock. I moan eagerly, surprised at how different this feels from previous sessions. It's almost as if my skin is burning with every little sensation, even that simple motion of his had me reeling. Everything so alert as the fire quickly burns hotter at the touch of his fingertips rising and falling behind his tongue, taunting me more and nearly causing me to whimper in plea for him to just take me into his mouth. My hips buck lightly at him, urging him to get on with it.  
I cannot take this torture any longer!

My wish is shortly granted, sending me into a wave of dizzying bliss as his soft lips wrap around me. I can't stop myself from crying out as my back rises from the sand beneath me. I feel his tongue running circles over the tip as he sucks hard. His head twists to one direction as he falls, taking me further into his throat. At the same time one hand grips tight below, twisting in the opposite direction at it leads his mouth up and down my shaft. I'm gasping for breath before i even realise it, enjoying the free hand that is now gently pinching my hard nipples. I can't believe he has completely taken me over with so little effort, but i admit i'm loving it all the same. My  
fingers run through his golden hair as he hums a tune in time with his bobbing, the vibrations driving me even crazier. At this rate he will have me cumming in mere moments, my entire body is already tensing at the build-up. I can feel it, i'm so close, my entire body is burning and aching, already shaking despite not yet reaching my climax. Then, to my utmost displeasure, he stops entirely, gripping the base of my cock with his index finger and thumb, almost like a ring, squeezing tight. I can just imagine the look on my face, my entire body quivering and covered in sweat as my chest heaves, attempting desperately to catch up. The smile he gives me almost makes me shudder, as if the shadows that have been leaving my body have been flowing into him. He looks so beastly, so unlike my sweet, innocent, hero.

"How does it feel, to be treated like an object, for your own feelings to not be considered? How does it feel to look into the eyes of the beast who takes only what he wants and leaves you with nothing?" the hero spoke, and i couldn't help but blink at him like an idiot, "What's the matter shadow, no words to come from that big mouth of yours now? Come now, don't be shy, I'm just having a bit of fun with you after all. That's what all of this is right, Just a bit of fun? So what happens when you grow bored of me, you plan on just throwing me away like some useless piece of trash? Or perhaps, you're just prolonging my death for your own gain. Just kill me now, i have no desire to continue living like this, as your mere momentary obsession!" he yelled. I just lay there, staring up at the beast  
i had made. I took something so beautiful and destroyed it, perhaps i was wrong in thinking these changes i had been experiencing could go somewhere after all. I sit up, hoping to get ahold of my still swimming mind and concentrate on the situation. I see him twitch, making it obvious that he's still scared of me and this is a front. If that is so then it may not be too late. "where are you off to?" the hero asks as i rise to my feet and wolk towards the tree. Reaching out, my hand phases through it, as if a portal were formed in the center of it, and pull out the master sword as well as his other supplies of which i had stolen.

He rises, fists bared and ready to go at me, but i no longer have the desire to fight him. As i walk towards him, a solemn look in my eyes, his stance falls and i find those blue eyes staring at me with a puzzled look. "Take these and get dressed." i command as i walk off to free the annoying blue chatterbox. He watches me walk off for a moment before doing as instructed, seeming unable to become clothed fast enough. I turn to find him gearing up, his sword still laying by his feet on the sand. I pick it up, glancing at it for a moment and then to my golden haired child. My what a mess i have made of him in the time i have kept him here. I walk once more to the tree, reaching in and retrieving another of those floating orbs, this one a bright pink and thankfully silent. I walk to him once more, tossing the critter at him and watching as all his wounds begin to dissapear. For a brief moment, i see him smile, and i can swear i felt a pain in my chest because of it. I pick up the master sword and hand it to him, catching another puzzled look from him.

"I understand what i've done to you was...horrible, wrong, and will ruin the rest of nights with nightmares. I also understand no matter of appologising will atone for what i have done to you so i simply won't apologize. Regardless of that i ask you to do one more thing for me, take the master sword, and plunge it into my heart." A gasp escaped him as the words left my mouth. "Look, one of us has to die here, if you don't kill me my master will, and to be frank i'd much rather it be you." I watch as what i say to him sinks in, and he nods shortly after, drawing his blade before me. I stand ready, preparing for the pain i know i will now be able to feel.

"Dark?" he called out before walking up to me, brushing away what seems to have been a tear falling down my cheek. "I...i don't know if i can."

"What's this now? You can't seriously be feeling something for me after all i've done! I've destroyed your innocence, taken so much from you, tortured you both mentally and physically, held you from your task, threatened your life, hurt you nuicance of a friend there whom still doesn't seem to be waking up so i may have actually killed it...I'm just a monster Link, designed to help you meet your end, and i nearly succeeded." I blurted as more of tears flowed from my eyes. "You have to kill me, otherwise i have to kill you and i." being cut off by Link.

"You don't want to, and i think you never really did to be honest. Of course i could be wrong but, then again, i'm placing my bets on me being right." he said as he stepped closer to me. "Regardless of that though, i understand what you're saying to me, so despite what i desire i shall fulfill your wish." and with that, cold steel rushed through me, but the pain was minimal, for as he killed me he kissed me once more, and held me close as i felt myself slip away.


	3. Unaware

He was right, about him haunting my dreams. I see him when i close my eyes, i toss and turn every night, unable to get any rest. I wake to my body drenched in sweat, my heart racing, and my chest heaving as i pant heavily. I find it somewhat funny though, as the nightmares i have aren't what he was expecting. I cry out for him over and again as our bodies mingle, the dreams so vivid i wake expecting to find him teasing me with those wicked kisses. I miss him, despite the fact that his last few words were right. I understand he abused me, ruined me to some degree, but in the end i made a friend unlike any other. The only part of my dreams that leads to the nightmare is watching as the light goes out in his eyes over and over, feeling the surprising amount of warmth he had slowly fade away. I watch the memory of me skewering him, his blood running down my sword and coating my hand, covering my chest as i hold him close and feel his heartbeat slow to a mere stutter before finally stopping. The peaceful look on his face as his last breath left him haunts me the most, the last of his tears streaming down as his first smile fell away.

I fought my way through the rest of the water temple, enjoying the silence from Navi for a while. I did worry about her but it simply was not the time to hear her going on about something she just wouldn't have understood. After continuing on to save Hyrule and princess Zelda i chose to refuse her offer to return me to my childhood, believing it would be odd to remember everything and have no one to tell it to. That, and i wished and hoped that by some miracle i would see Dark again. Those hopes have all but faded by now, and i have decided to reside with Malon and her father, helping around the farm while i work on making a place of my own. I simply could not go back to living in that small house in the Kokiri forest nor could i indulge in living in the castle with Zelda. Thankfully, the work here keeeps my mind at ease, allowing me to drift off as i listened to Malon hum her tune while i fed the cows. I watch birds flutter by, chirping away happily as a breeze rolls in, sending them off to some unknown direction. I sometimes think what it would be like to fly, and wonder if i will ever get to experience it. A nudge from Malon brings me back to reality, the sweetest smile on her face as she giggles at me.

"Link, you're always off in la la land, why not come back to Hylia and help me finish these chores so we can have some fun?" She laughs, another of those wonderful smiles of hers just beaming. "Keep this up and i'll go back to calling you fairy boy." she teases, sticking her tongue out at me in the end.

Fairy boy huh? Navi had left just days after our adventure had come to a close. I almost miss the sound of her voice shouting at me from every which direction, i must learn the fairy secret to where all their energy comes from. If i could zip around half that fast these chores would have been long since finished, then again, zoning off isn't helping much with my productivity. I quickly get back to work as memories begin to flood me again, it's almost to the point of wanting to forget it all. Sometimes i swear i can see the shadows moving out of the corner of my eye, as if they are watching me, but perhaps that's just me getting my hopes up again. I'm off to the corral to water the horses, enjoying the sight of them galloping around and whineying with glee as they chase one another. Even Epona is having a blast, though she easily outruns all the others. I can't help but smile at the young philly's vigorous spirit, always so full of life. Tomorrow i will be helping Talon with a few finishing touches to my new home we have been building just inside the cover of the woods. He was a little skeptical building a house out there, but i'm still a Kokiri at heart and the woods will always feel more like home.

I consider myself lucky to have such good friends that are so willing to help me out like this. Talon is even going so far as to build a small stable for Epona right next to the house so i can keep her with me. I wasn't too fond of the idea of leaving her behind but i couldn't have just left her out in the elements either. Her stable is closed off entirely so the rain, nor the cold, can get in to her and there's a second stall in case i were to have any guests over. I'm sure that was his way of saying he or Malon will be stopping by for regular visits. The house itself is almost finished, a few windows have been put in and the shutters for them have been made, they simply need to be placed. We even made some basic furniture to put in so i wouldn't have to blow all my rupees buying all new furniture to fill the place, which is nice because that stuff doesn't come cheap. By tomorrow's end i should be all set to move into my new home so i will be spending this evening packing my things, as i am sure it will be yet another restless night. For now though, my chores have been finished and Malon is waving me in for dinner. I wonder what tale she will ask me to tell tonight, more than likely her favorite. The perilous fight between me and the great Ganondorf as i save the princess and Hyrule itself from an unending darkness. She always makes it sound so much more than what it was, a mere bloodbath with me at the center, filled with rage. I refrain from telling too much of Dark and his involvement, that he was the reason i came blade to blade with Ganon and tore him to utter shreds. Even Zelda seemed taken aback at the scene, seeing a side of the Hero she never thought she would.

"Ah isn't my daughter wonderful, you do make the best cook my dear." Talon mused, a huge grin spreading across his face as Malon served him his plate. "Let's see here, grilled cucco with mashed potatoes and seasoned carrots. Looks delicious darling!" and with that, Talon proceeded to stuff his face.

"Father, you forgot to thank the godesses. Oh what am i to do with you?" she chuckled as she handed me my own plate, "Are you ok Link? I know you usually space off but not when food is right in front of you." her head tilting slightly to the right, a look of worry filling her face.

"Hm? Oh yes im fine, i'm sorry. I simply have a lot running through my mind today, nothing to worry yourself over at all." i smile, hoping to ease her concern. I hate to see her unhappy, Malon just isn't Malon without a sweet smile on her face. With that she returns my smile and walks off to serve her own plate, thanking the godesses for her meal before eating alongside her father. Dinner was surprisingly quiet tonight, usually i told one of my heroic tales, bringing smiles to both their faces, but tonight i wasn't all there. I ate my meal out of respect, not really aware of myself all the while, and dismissed myself for the evening when i was finished, cleaning my mess before i left. I could just imagine the worried expression crossing Malon's face yet again but was too out of it to care at the time being. I plopped down on my bed, my room residing underneath the staircase that led to their rooms just above. They always asked if i needed a light in my room, but i always told them no, that the dark didn't bother me. It was as close as i could get to him, surrounding myself with lifeless shadows as i rested at night. Somehow though, i felt different tonight, as if i was surrounded by some presence. Again i left it to my heart reaching out for any bit of hope and closed my eyes, sleep taking over me.

"Hello hero, i see you've been thinking of me." a familiar voice rang out, "How sweet, and here i was thinking you would have rather forgoten about me altogether." I look around but see no one. This is so unlike the other dreams, no water, no dead tree, the blood didn't soak me this time. Generaly his body would now be in my arms by now, limp and lifeless, but he's not here. "Don't concern yourself with finiding me, as i have already found you. I've been watching over you for some time now, waiting for an opportune moment. I do believe i shall reveal myself to you soon. That is, of course, if you're up for a little fun? Don't worry hero, you'll have what you desire soon." he spoke, and with that i shot up, eyes wide in disbelief. Dark? No that couldn't be, it was just a dream, i'm imagining things again. I grasp at my sheets tightly, trying to get a grip on myself. It wasn't real, it was just a dream, he's gone. No matter how many times i might say it, my heart still won't slow its pace. It's racing furiously, as if it were to burst out of my chest at any moment. I curl up, holding onto my kness, lost in my own thoughts. It sounded like he was really there, just beyond my reach. I could almost feel his warmth surrounding me, as if he were hugging me close. Oh, how i wish. I lie down once more, willing myself to dream that dream again, to hear him and feel him once more.

The dream never comes, and i soon hear Malon walking across the hall to wake her father. That man can sleep through just about anything, but Malon knows the trick. Soon the sound of a cucco rings loud and clear through the house, Talon's startled yells shortly following suit. I get myself ready, today being a big day for me. It is the day we finish my new home and i begin my new life all my own. I'm a little nervous to be honest, funny hearing that from the man that stood up to countless foes and battled a rutheless evil. You'd think i would fear nothing at this point but i suppose everyone has their moments. I leave my small room, nearly bumping into Malon as she walks by. I apologize, her face lighting up with laughter as she points at my bed head. Yes, yes, very funny. She knows good and well i'm not much of a morning person. As she hurries of to fix breakfast me and Talon sit down to discuss the final pieces of the project and how we will work everything. We settle everything by the time our food is ready, scrambled eggs and some sausage with the usual glass of milk. This time i dig in readily, knowing i'll need all my energy for today's list of events. As soon as we finish our meals i am off to complete a few chores for Malon and saddle up Epona, her excitement evident. Poor girl hasn't left the ranch in some time and is just itching to run across Hyrule Field once more. Our last travels to the house were with towing horses, bringing our supplies with us, Epona never got the chance to go. This will be her first time seeing her new stall, i bet she will like it as i added a personal touch to it for her.

Before long me and Talon are off, his horse falling shortly behind the always eager Epona. The field looks beautiful as usual, even when the world was taken by the evil king this place had a certain tranquility, at least during the day. Many different flowers blossomed across the vast expanse of green hills and shallow valleys. The sun danced atop the river that gently flowed from Zora's Domain, now entirely thawed from its previous dilemma. Ruto has since found another Zora to wed, a prince from the oceans themselves. I am happy for her, and relieved on my own end. Don't get me wrong, she grew up to be a lovely Zora lady, but i just didn't feel for her in that way by any means. The forest was coming up quickly, the trees so inviting as their shadows danced with the wind. I could smell the pine in the air, such a lovely scent. Soon that tranquility would once again by my home, the quiet peace that the woods seemed to bring. Of course, it wasn't always so peaceful, at times nature had its rude awakenings. I remember this one time, in the kokiri forest, i woke to bugs crawling all over me, some even managing to find their way up my tunic. I later came to find that Mido had placed sweetened tree sap on my sheets to attract them. Saria was the one to snap at him after all the laughter had died down. Now that the monsters had vanished though the woods were no longer considered a highly dangerous place. Of course some of the local creatures could be harmful, but for the most part even they left people be.

Not long after entering the woods a clearing forms, showing my little house still standing proud despite not being quite finished. We lead our horses to the stalls, walking them in and setting them up inside to rest and enjoy themselves while we work. I'm happy to find Epona taking to her new home instantly, looking back at me with eyes that seem to smile. I go ahead of Talon, walking into the little two story house we've worked so hard to build. It was a simple cottage of sorts, a living room ahead that opened into the dining room. The kitchen was small but well organised, and the bedrooms were upstairs, one spare for any guests that chose to stay. Some chairs had already been brought in and the bed was put together in my room as it would have been too difficult to carry it up the stairs. I was in the process of building a medium sized wardrobe and had a few planks for shelving that i would add shortly after settling in. The sink in the kitchen as well as a countertop and a few cupboards were already in place. Talon offered me an old dining table they had put away in storage. It was a bit worn but would work well nonetheless. All in all things were coming together rather nicely, and only within a few shorts month no less. Talon stepeed in as i walked upstairs, catching the two window shutters he tossed to me. i was to put these up and finish with my wardrobe while he finished adding another counter top and some more cabinets to the kitchen. A place to set a stove was set but seeing as those were rather expensive and neither of us knew how to make a proper one i told Talon i would just hold off on that until i had the rupees to get one myself. He had already done so much for me i couldn't ask him to offer any more.

we had everything set up and good to go by the time the sun had begun to fall, filling the sky with wondrous shades of pink, orange, and purple. I shook Talon's hand and waved him goodbye as he left, attempting to get home before his supper got cold. I promised him that i would drop by shortly to see him and Malon since we weren't expecting it to take so long to finish up. He was kind enough to have brought some simple foods over and even a couple of cuccos of which he left in the spare stall after leaving. I had other plans for the evening meal though. Just behind my cottage was a decent sized stream of which some of the local fish frequently swam through on their way to lake Hylia, and i had my fishing pole ready. Nothing beats a relaxing moment by the water, fishing to my hearts content, though tonight i would have to make it kind of quick as the sun was soon to set. I caught myself a couple of small fries in a matter of minutes and went back home, setting up a camp fire out back to cook them with. It was a great way to break in my new life, and after my meal i went inside to curl up in bed, this time falling asleep with ease.

"Finally, you found some peace. i have to say it seemed a bit stuffy in that other house, and those people. Well i'll just be polite and say they weren't my type, though that girl seemed to have quite a thing for you." Dark spoke, his voice seeming off into the distance. I look around to find nothing yet again, another dream it seems. I feel something brush against my shoulder but turn to find nothing there. A tug of my hair, a bump in the leg, poked in the back.

"Quit teasing me Dark, that's not nice." i mumble.

"Oh but being a tease is so much fun Link, especialy with you." Dark chuckles and i feel something grab my wrist. I look down, still feeling the sentation, but see nothing there, though my wrist seems shrowded in the very shadows that surround me in this place. "Come on Link, i know you're a bright one. You can figure this out i'm sure. Find me and i'll be yours." he jests. Be mine? That seems an odd thing for him to say, i thought it was..."Usually the other way around?" he cuts me off mid thought, "Why yes, you were mine for some time, but remember how you took me near the end, making me all your own for a moment? I decided i liked that, and am rather in the mood for it again."

"So you know what i'm thinking, you find me in my dreams. You say you have been watching over me for some time, knowing where i have been." I think aloud.

"Yes go on, you're getting close. So very close, now whose being the tease?" He questions, and i feel his smirk spread across my own face.

"You've been with me this whole time haven't you?" i ask.

"Well i am your shadow after all, created from a piece of yourself some time ago. It only makes sense that i would return to you after my death." he smiles, appearing before my eyes. "Wake up Link."

"But...if i wake up, you'll just be gone again. Haven't i lost you enough times already?" i ask, strain showing in my voice.

"You won't lose me Link, by all rights i never left your side. I was there, living beside you, as your shadow once more." he smiled, and with that the dream began to fade away. I didn't want to open my eyes just to find myself alone again. Imagine my surprise though, as a warm pair of lips met my own and i looked up to find Dark kneeling before me. "Hello hero, did you miss me?" he chuckled. I jolted up to hug him, a motion that seemed to startle him momentarily. I couldn't believe it, he was actually here, i was holding him in my very arms! I continued to hold him through the night, despite the millions of questions flitting through my mind. I would ask him all i wanted in the morning, but for now i just wanted to sleep in peace and never let him go.


	4. Reversed Roles

I clung to him as long as i could, feeling the shadows grasp at me once again. I had forgotten how cold they were as i listened to link's voice slowly slip away. I couldn't help but smile in the end, partly to comfort him, but mostly for my own reasons. I felt...happy, to see him so sad to watch me go, but in the end i had managed to comfort him and give him what he needed. I was surprised to not notice the pain, staring up at him seemed to keep it at bay. Is this the power of which my master had always spoke, the power this seemingly simple child possessed? I was always expecting some physical strength or hidden ability, who'd have thought even a heartless creature like me could fall for this power of his. It's no wonder master is so fearful of him, and i believe even he will fall in due time. I look forward to seeing that day from whichever dark world i reside.

It took quite some time to regain my conciousness. For what seemed an eternity i waited in emptiness. I felt nothing, returning to the state of my birth, numb to the world. The first sound i heard was a shout, like a battle cry, followed by the flutter of a dying heart. Soon after i began to see, wincing at the brightness of the new world surrounding me. The earth beneath me was a dull, dark color stained with patches of red. The air was thick and hot, nothing like the room in which i once spent my days. It took me a moment to realise why i was seeing the world from such an odd angle, then i looked down, disbelief taking a hold of me. There was the golden hero, covered in blood, both his and another's. Looking further i found what remained of my now deceased master and realization hit me. I'm free, his bonds no longer tying me to his magic realm. I could feel the nearby shadows inviting me in. I nearly jumped at my chance to run freely but stopped myself when i saw the look of anguish on my hero's face. His usually shining blue eyes now dull as they stared off to some unknown location. I wished to reach out to him, but seemed unable to leave my shadow form, my strength still quite lacking. A good thing, i suppose, as the wretched princess, with her ability to command light, was not far behind us now.

She approached us slowly and i couldn't help but wonder if she could sense my presence now residing within Link's shadow. The look on her face showing her failed attempt at hiding the horror she felt. What's the matter pretty princess, don't like getting your hands dirty? Is the real world too much for your pampered self? Heh, so pathetic, i couldn't stand her being so close. Her hand reached out to Link's shoulder, trying to comfort him i suppose. I simply sneere at her, though neither of them seem able to notice. How dare she lay her hands on him, she isn't the one he needs! Regardless, i'm no help right now so i just sit back and watch as they share a few solemn words and Link rises to follow her away from this tattered ground. I wonder just how long it will take to fix this place up, it looks like an utter disaster. I have no choice but to follow, not even needing to exert my own energy as Link does the walking for me. They continue to talk as they follow down some path to yet another mess of what used to be a town. I listen in here and there, not paying much attention until they are standing just beyond the drawbridge.

My intrest grows as i hear the woman mention something about sending Link back to his own time, back to being a child to live out his life normally. What becomes of me if this happens, do i go back with him? Will i be a child too, would he even remember me? These questions and more stop short as i watch my hero take hold of the blue noise maker and take it from the princess, refusing to return to his childhood. That's my boy, you tell her what for! Who want's to go back to being some four foot sprout anyways? He mentions something about it being odd to remember and have no one to tell, and he had grown fond of this time. He also mentioned having an old friend he wished to see again and i had quite a feeling he meant me. As it stands now, i haven't the strength to show myself. Even if i did, i hate to admit, that woman would remove me in an instant, her light being able to pierce my shadows with ease. I'm simply not strong enough to go against her at the moment, and honestly, i don't have the desire. Too lazy i suppose. Regardless, i need to find a way to build my strength so i can show my hero i'm here, and see if it really is me he misses. Listen to me, sounding like some sap. This boy really is powerful, even if not in a more logical sense.

Before long Link finds himself someplace to stay, after debating amongst himself for hours on where to go. It seems i'm not the only one he has managed to win over, in the course of a month or so of watching over him at this little ranch, i come to find the little red head is quite infatuated with him, though he seems a bit oblivious to it, or at least to what degree. Regardless of that, he spends his time working hard both at the ranch and in some remote location just beyond the trees near his old home, the Kokiri forest. I can practically feel the emotions that run through him in the time i spend living as his shadow and learn quite a bit about him in that time. He has this little quirk where he counts during his training. I suppose, in some odd sense, it helps him but real battles are nowhere near that calculated. He also talks to himself at night, pretending i'm there sometimes. I often feel bad for him, but can do nothing more than lay next to him or wrap him tight with my shadows, of which i know he notices but doesn't quite understand. It's so frustrating at times, particularily when he wakes in the night, his eyes wide in shock, his body dreanched in sweat. I watch as his panting slows to a normal pace before he attempts to return to sleep, wishing i could comfort him in some fashion.

These people are all far too cheery for me, with the exception of that Ingo, but he's not really my type either. I can't help but wonder why it is they seem to put a smile on my hero's face, they personally bore the hell out of me. Either way, it's none of my concern, and all the time Link has spent in the woods with that Talon was spent building a new home for him. I must say i quite enjoy the fact he has picked some place secluded, no annoying people, plenty of privacy to get as loud as we want. I chuckle at the thought of all the delightful fun we will have, and it appears the house will be ready soon after i return to my normal strength. How delightful, i will be able to give him a proper housewarming gift. I watch each day as the house nears completion, growing more eager at the sight. I watch his strength first hand, those muscles working hard to lift all that heavy furniture. I must say, i quite enjoy the sight, admiring his newly built body. He looked good lean but that bit of muscle tone also suits him well. Being his shadow, i nearly always have the best view too, how wicked i am. The time is nearing, and soon he will be to himself. I can feel myself nearing completion all the while, and decide i have enough strength to meet him face to face, in a sense. I watch as he drifts to sleep, easing him gently with my presence. I'm sure he will be rather happy to see me but tonight i will simply visit him in a dream.

"Hello hero, i see you've been thinking of me." i speak to him softly, "How sweet, and here i was thinking you would have rather forgotten about me altogether." I watch as he searches for me, confusion plain on his face. A certain sadness takes over him for a moment and i decide to tear him from those thoughts. "Don't concern yourself with finding me, as i have already found you. I've been watching over you for some time now, waiting for an opportune moment. I do believe i shall reveal myself to you soon. That is, of course, if you're up for a bit of fun? Don't worry hero, you'll have what you desire soon." I say before releasing him from his dream and watching him wake with a start. Again his eyes open wide in shock, his chest heaving as his heart races. I can't help but smile at the effect i have over his body, and i hardly did a thing. It seems he is having a hard time believing the words i just spoke to him, fighting with himself yet again. I watch as he calms himself and tries to sleep again, deciding to leave him be for the rest of the evening, as he needs his rest. Tomorrow will be the day he will get what he wants, tomorrow i will be there before him and we will see just how he truely feels about me.

My patience is running thin, my excitement taking its place entirely. Link is almost mine for the taking, just a few nit picky details to the house left and then Talon will leave us to ourselves. Of course there are still a few things we will have to manage ourselves down the road, like a means to cook indoors and some more comfortable furniture. At least the bed is halfway decent, that's good as i'm sure the hero and i will be spending plenty of time on it. Ah, but thinking those thoughts only makes me more impatient and for now i must behave, no fun at all. The hours stretch by, Link and Talon exchanging words now and then that i pay little attention too. I try to daze off as Link does, to no avail. I can't seem to get my mind off the boy and all the fun we will have. Then again perhaps jumping him off the bat isn't the best idea. I suppose i should keep an eye on him first, evaluate how he will handle me in general. With my lack of understanding on how these emotions work i could easily be misinterpreting how he feels towards me, and then it would be my head. That certainly wouldn't make for a good reunion now would it?

Time continues to pass slowly, dragging on like it did in my watery grave. If i never see that place again it would be all too soon. For now i enjoy watching the hero, busy at work as usual. It seems almost everything is finished up, which is good as my patience has practicaly run out. I don't seem to handle boredom well at all, but i behaved despite that. The sun is now well on its way down, nearly touching the horizon in the distance. Link and Talon have another chat before waving each other goodbye. Talon leaves behind some odd creatures before parting and i'm half tempted to tease the noisey things before Link walks off, patting his horse on the nose before walking back to the house. I have to admit, they did a good job on it. It's rather small but we haven't much need for a large space anyways. Its simplicity suits the hero and the surrounding environment, of which i get a decent view of as we head out back. A small stream flows lazily by, the sight of the water almost making me sick, if it weren't for my newly piqued curiosity. Link pulls out some rod, throwing the attatched thread into the stream before sitting near the bank and resting. I don't quite grasp the concept until i watch him pluck a small fish from the water, another following suit minutes later. With that, he starts a small fire and cooks his meal, enjoying it before turning in for the night. Now's my chance, finally, to see my hero in my truest form.

I watch my hero drift to sleep, his body more at ease than any night at the ranch. All my waiting was soon to pay off, and the thought of finally touching him made my stomach feel rather odd. Regardless, i was ready, and decided to begin within another dream. "Finally you find some peace. I have to say, it seemed a bit stuffy in that house, and those people. Well i'll just be polite and say they weren't my type, though that girl seemed to have quite a thing for you." i smile, a teasing tone hardly noticed by the hero. Again he searches for me, this time i decide to oblige him with a gentle brush across the shoulder. The look on his face makes me stifle a chuckle and i return to grasp a bit of that golden hair i love so much. Deciding this is just too much fun, i pick at him some more. Bumping into his left leg before poking him square in the back. I could hardly hold back the laughter as i amused myself. I wonder what it is about him that makes me smile, everyone else seemed to get on my nerves but the hero here takes so little. I haven't long with those thoughts as i watch Link's face go from confusion to defeat.

"Quit teasing me Dark, that's not nice." he says, so quiet i can barely hear him. I hold back another laugh as i think of his responce, since when have i been nice? I am an evil being, created from his very shadow, darkness is my very nature. Nice isn't really a part of my agenda.

"Oh but being a tease is so much fun Link, especialy with you." i say, failing to pull off an innocent tone as i chuckle to myself. I use the shadows to take a hold of him, his wrist firmly in my grasp. He looks down, his expression telling me he was still a bit confused. "Come on Link, i know you're a bright one. You can figure this out, i'm sure. Find me and i'll be yours." i smile, knowing that he couldn't resist such a challenge. I can hear his thoughts loud and clear in this place. He can hide nothing from me here. The thought flits through his mind in reaction to my words, thinking how odd a thing it was for me to say. I decide to cut him off mid thought, "Usually the other way around?" He seemed almost upset that i interrupted him, making me grin my typicaly wicked way. I think back to all the fun we had, and that last time when he had me, we never quite finished what we started had we? "Why yes, you were mine for quite some time, but remember how you took me in the end, making me all your own for a moment? I decided i liked that, and am rather in the mood for it again." my tone growing more seductive as the memories flooded me. I watch as he goes deep into thought, so many things slipping by. He hasn't much of a talent for quieting his mind and focusing, i liked watching the flashes of our time together zip by. It was odd seeing it from his eyes, but i enjoyed it nonetheless. Oh, and the blushes that managed to sneak by him as he thought back were just too adorable.

"So you know what i'm thinking," his blush deepening at the thought, "you find me in your dreams. You say you have been watching over me for some time now, knowing where i have been." he says, though it had dawned on him he had no need to speak some time ago. I smile again, knowing he's simply doing it so i can hear his voice.

"Yes go on, you're getting close. So very close, now whose being the tease?" i mock, letting him smile in my stead, my wicked grin somewhat suiting him. In an instant it clicks and he figures out what i have been hinting at all the while.

"You've been with me this whole time haven't you?" he asks, looking into the shadows as if staring directly at me. I knew he was a clever boy, though it took a bit longer than i expected.

"Well i am your shadow after all, created from a piece of yourself some time ago. It only makes sense that i would return to you after my death." and with that i reveal myself before him, a smile spread across my face. I never though i would look directly into those blue eyes again, but now was not the time to revel in the moment. He had to wake up to see me in reality, it was time to finaly feel him again. "Wake up Link."

"But...if i wake up, you'll just be gone again. Haven't i lost you enough times already?" he asks, and i can see his struggle, evident in his eyes. I never expected to touch anyone with my existence, but to this degree is something i found nearly impossible.

"You won't lose me Link, by all rights i never left your side. I was there, living beside you, as your shadow once more." and with that i smiled, letting him fall away from his dream to meet me once again. At first he refused to open his eyes, his fear somewhat understandable. He always was a stubborn one, always put up some sort of fight. Looks like i'll have to lead again, not that it bothers me. I lean in close, gently taking his lips for myself. The look of surprise he gave in return made me chuckle. He looked me over as if not believing i was really there, kneeling over him in his room. After a moment i decided to break the awkward silence. "Hello there, did you miss me?" i laugh, and with that i suddenly find him holding onto me for dear life. I simply sit there, letting him squeeze me tight, wondering why i seemed to mean so much to the boy. I decided to stop questioning it as i doubt it will ever make sense to me. I can just imagine all that is running through his mind at the moment, relieved that ability only works in the dream realm as i'm sure i'd get lost in all the confusion. For now, he seems to have no more words for me and we lay next to each other, his arms never so much as loosening their grip. I watch as he drifts off to sleep yet again, and follow suit after his breathing settles to a steady pace. Tomorrow, i expect a barage of questions, let's hope i am well prepared to answer them all.


End file.
